elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Uralte Schriften der Dwemer, Band II
| Originaltitel = Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer II | Vorherig = Uralte Schriften der Dwemer, Band I-B | Folgend = Uralte Schriften der Dwemer, Band III }} ist ein Buch in . Fundort *? Inhalt Das Samenkorn Der Weiler Lorikh war eine ruhige, friedliche Dwemergemeinde inmitten der einfarbig grauen und lohfarbenen Dünen und Felsen der Dejasyte. Es wuchs keinerlei Vegetation in Lorikh, obwohl die geschwärzten Überreste lang abgestorbener Bäume in der ganzen Stadt verstreut waren. Kamdida, die mit einer Karawane eintraf, betrachtete ihre neue Heimat verzweifelt. Sie war die Waldländer des Nordens gewohnt, aus denen die Familie ihres Vaters stammte. Hier gab es keinen Schatten, nur wenig Wasser und einen endlosen offenen Himmel. Das Land sah tot aus. Die Familie ihrer Mutter nahm Kamdida und ihren jüngeren Bruder Nevith auf und war überaus gütig zu den Waisenkindern, doch sie fühlte sich einsam in dem fremden Dorf. Erst als sie eine alte argonische Frau traf, die in der Wasserfabrik arbeitete, fand Kamdida eine Freundin. Sie hieß Sigerthe und sagte, ihre Familie habe in Lorikh gelebt, als die Gegend noch ein großer und wunderschöner Wald war, Jahrhunderte, bevor die Dwemer eingetroffen waren. „Warum sind die Bäume gestorben?“, fragte Kamdida. „Als nur Argonier in diesem Land lebten, fällten wir niemals Bäume, denn wir benötigten keinen Brennstoff oder Holzgebäude, wie ihr sie benutzt. Als die Dwemer kamen, erlaubten wir ihnen, die Pflanzen so zu nutzen, wie es nötig war, unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie niemals die Hist berührten, die uns und unserem Land heilig sind. Viele Jahre lebten wir in Frieden. Niemand musste Mangel leiden.“ „Und was geschah dann?“ „Einige Eurer Wissenschaftler fanden heraus, dass sie, indem sie den Saft eines bestimmten Baums destillierten, formten und trockneten, eine elastische Panzerung namens Harz erschaffen konnten“, sagte Sigerthe. „Die meisten Bäume, die hier wuchsen, hatten nur sehr dünnen Saft in ihren Zweigen, doch nicht so die Hist. Viele von ihnen glitzerten richtig vor lauter Saft, was die dwemerischen Kaufleute gierig machte. Sie stellten einen Waldarbeiter namens Juhnin ein, der die heiligen Haine für Profit roden sollte.“ Die alte Argonierin blickte auf den staubigen Boden und seufzte: „Natürlich protestierten wir Argonier lautstark dagegen. Es ging um unsere Heimat, und die Hist würden, wenn sie einmal verschwunden waren, niemals zurückkehren. Die Kaufleute überdachten die Sache noch einmal, doch Juhnin machte es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe, unseren Willen zu brechen. Eines schrecklichen, blutigen Tages bewies er, dass seine sagenhafte Geschicklichkeit mit der Axt ebenso gegen Leute wie gegen Bäume angewendet werden konnte. Alle Argonier, die sich ihm entgegenstellten, wurden in Stücke geschlagen, auch die Kinder. Die Dwemer in Lorikh verschlossen ihre Türen und ihre Ohren vor den Schreien der Ermordeten.“ „Wie schrecklich“, keuchte Kamdida. „Es ist schwer zu erklären“, sagte Sigerthe, „doch der Tod unserer Angehörigen war bei weitem nicht so schrecklich für uns wie der Tod unserer Bäume. Du musst verstehen, dass für mein Volk die Hist das sind, woher wir kommen und wohin wir gehen. Unsere Körper zu zerstören bedeutet nichts; unsere Bäume zu zerstören bedeutet, uns völlig zu vernichten. Als Juhnin anschließend seine Axt gegen die Hist wandte, tötete er das Land. Das Wasser verschwand, die Tiere starben, und alles andere Leben, das von den Bäumen genährt wurde, zerfiel und vertrocknete zu Staub.“ „Warum seid Ihr dann noch immer hier?“, fragte Kamdida. „Warum habt Ihr das Land nicht verlassen?“ „Wir sitzen hier fest. Ich bin eine der Letzten eines sterbenden Volks. Nur wenige von uns sind stark genug, fern von unseren angestammten Hainen zu leben, und manchmal, selbst heute noch, liegt ein Duft in der Luft von Lorikh, der uns Leben verleiht. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir alle verschwunden sind.“ Kamdida fühlte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Dann werde ich allein an diesem furchtbaren Ort sein, ohne Bäume und ohne Freunde.“ „Wir Argonier haben ein Sprichwort“, sagte Sigerthe mit einem traurigen Lächeln, als sie Kamdidas Hand nahm. „Die beste Erde für ein Samenkorn befindet sich in deinem Herzen.“ Kamdida blickte auf ihre Handfläche und sah, dass Sigerthe ihr ein kleines schwarzes Korn gegeben hatte. Ein Samenkorn. „Es sieht tot aus.“ „Es kann nur an einem einzigen Ort in ganz Lorikh wachsen“, sagte die alte Argonierin. „Vor einer alten Hütte in den Hügeln außerhalb der Stadt. Ich kann nicht selbst dorthin gehen, denn der Besitzer würde mich auf der Stelle töten. Wie meine Brüder und Schwestern bin ich nun zu schwach, um mich zu verteidigen. Doch Ihr könnt hingehen und den Samen pflanzen.“ „Was wird dann geschehen?“, fragte Kamdida. „Werden die Hist zurückkehren?“ „Nein. Doch ein Teil ihrer Macht wird zurückkehren.“ In jener Nacht stahl sich Kamdida aus dem Haus und ging in die Hügel. Sie kannte die Hütte, von der Sigerthe gesprochen hatte. Als sie sich dem Haus näherte, öffnete sich die Tür, und ein alter, aber kräftig gebauter Mann erschien mit einer mächtigen Axt über seiner Schulter. „Was wollt Ihr hier, Kind?“, verlangte er zu erfahren. „Im Dunkeln hätte ich Euch beinahe für einen dieser Echsenmenschen gehalten.“ „Ich habe mich im Dunkeln verlaufen. Ich suche den Heimweg nach Lorikh.“ „Dann geht, aber hurtig.“ „Habt Ihr vielleicht eine Kerze für mich?“, fragte sie kläglich. „Ich habe mich verlaufen und fürchte, ohne ein Licht schon bald wieder hierher zurückzukehren.“ Vor sich hin grummelnd ging der alte Mann in sein Haus. Rasch grub Kamdida ein Loch in den trockenen Staub und vergrub den Samen so tief sie nur konnte. Er kehrte mit einer brennenden Kerze zurück. „Seht zu, dass Ihr nicht noch einmal herkommt“, grollte er, „sonst schlage ich Euch entzwei.“ Er ging zurück in sein Haus. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und die Tür öffnete, stellt er fest, dass seine Hütte völlig in einem enormen Baum eingeschlossen war. Er nahm seine Axt und landete Schlag um Schlag auf dem Holz, doch er konnte keinen Durchbruch schaffen. Er versuchte es mit seitlichen Hieben, doch das Holz heilte auf der Stelle. Er versuchte es mit einem Aufwärtshieb, doch das Holz wuchs sofort nach. Es verging eine lange Zeit, bevor jemand den ausgemergelten Leichnam des alten Juhnin entdeckte, der vor seiner offenen Haustür lag, die stumpfe, zersplitterte Axt noch fest umklammert. Es war allen ein Rätsel, auf was er damit wohl eingehackt hatte, doch es verbreitete sich das Gerücht, dass sich auf der Klinge Histsaft befand. Kurz darauf begannen kleine Wüstenblumen, sich ihren Weg durch den trockenen Boden der Stadt zu bahnen. Die Hist kehrten nicht zurück, aber zu bestimmten Zeiten in der Dämmerung bedeckten die Schatten riesiger Bäume die Straßen. en:Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer II fr:Antiques parchemins des Dwemers, vol. 2 ru:Древние легенды двемеров II Kategorie:Online: Bücher Kategorie:Online: Kein Bild vorhanden Kategorie:Online: Unvollständig